Secret
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: Hey Bee-yotches.I'm still here, and I know everything. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan all have their secrets, and only I know.Be careful guys ,you never know what I want-and I always get what I want. Love-Z Troypay etc. HIATUS
1. Secret

**So this story is based off of the Pretty Little Liars series. Not everything will be the same, but I have to give credit where credit is due. I know this one is short. But that is because it's the prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret by the Pierces, Pretty Little Liars, or HSM. The only character I own are those of my own creation.**

_**Prologue**_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it_

_Well, this one you'll save_

_Better lock it_

_In your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

Seventh grade seemed so long ago. No cars. No unlimited texting. How could they _ever_ survive?

At East Middle School, everything was pristine clean. Or, so it seemed, right? Especially for Zoe Cambridge. She was the leader of the bunch, the girl everyone loved. But Zoe was so easy to hate too.

Sharpay hated that she was a size 0.

Gabriella hated that she got straight A's

Taylor hated that she could get any boy she wanted.

Zeke hated that she could bake circles around him.

Chad hated that she was confident

Ryan hated she knew who he wanted to be.

Troy hated that he loved her.

It was the summer just before 8th grade, the year could not have been any more of a success. Maybe not academically, but socially. They were all accepted by Zoe Cambridge. The feeling was almost cult-like. Scary, and demon-filled, but so overjoying. Zoe's cackle floated around the room, dancing in their ears...taunting them. That night, Zoe was adorned with a princess crown, and decorated with her pair of Juicy sweats. Her judging eyes scanned across the room.

Sharpay plopped down the sleek, wooden kitchen chair. Her brownish hair was thrown up in a messy knot that hung from the back of her head. Pudgy fingers hastily grabbed Dorito after Dorito. Her chocolate orbs played with Troy's body. Sliding down his deliciously sculpted figure. Just to taste him once would satisfy her needs. Just to have him want her would create a lifetime of happiness that could never be replaced with anything upsetting. A pair of twig-legs sauntered over to Sharpay, as she shoveled in another mouthful of Doritos.

"Guess what I heard!?" sang Zoe in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?" sounded Sharpay, licking off the cheesy crystals from her fingers.

"Troy loves girl's with a big appetite." Sharpay's eyes shot open, as she dove for another handful of chips.

"Really?" she yelped. A snack was almost touching her lips before Zoe scoffed out a "No!". The handfull of synthetic cheese products dropped in slow motion into the giant plastic bowl. Sharpay gazed at Troy Bolton one last time before tears threatened to spill onto her face. Zoe signaled for her to lean closer.

"There's a spare toothbrush in my room. You might want to use it."

"For what?" Though Sharpay knew. How could Zoe be so blunt?

"I think you know. You'll need it." She whispered before skipping off to Troy. As she stood next to him, Sharpay slumped towards the bathroom, utterly defeated. Troy stayed focused on the game of foosball he was involved in with Chad. His eyes never left the ping-pong sized ball. Zoe let her hand droop over Troy's and tickle the tops of his clenched fists. He jumped.

"Zo, stop" he stutted over his words, trying to remain calm.

"Come with me..." she whispered in his left ear.

"N-No. I'm playing a game. In a little bit."

"No?" she gasped incredulous, "Are you kidding me?"

"Zo, come on"

"Puh-Leeze," she over accentuated her vowels and consenants, "You just lost whatever chance you had." The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Hoping to suck in all of the angst that had just passed, he inhaled again. Ridding the room of Zoe's conceited self. Though he exhaled, wishing he never denied her in the first place. The auburn-haired girl propped herself on the kitchen counter. Her legs swung back and forth to the rhythm. of Gwen Stefani's new single, "Hollaback Girl".

"Gabriella!" she shouted. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Zoe's need to be surrounded by affection annoyed her to no end.

"Yes." she hissed through taut teeth.

"Go get my jacket. I'm cold." Gabriella whirled around, facing the jacket that was where she previously stood.

"Get it yourself" she grunted.

"Do it Gabriella. You don't want me to tell your parents..."

"You don't know anything." Zoe laughed at her last remark. Gabriella was strong willed- but never a good liar.

"Come on, I know _everything_ . And how would your Mommy feel if she knew about D? Right?"

"Shove it Zoe!"

"Ugh, you whore."

"Get out of my house!" she shrieked. Never had they seen Gabriella this upset. She stormed over to Zoe and shoved her into the chair, "Don't you _ever_ say that again. Get out of here."

"Gabs, calm down" Taylor soothed.

Throughout the shouting and yelling, Zoe kept her composure.

"You losers aren't worth my time." Her high heels clacked against the tiled floor before the door slammed.

Sharpay exited the bathroom, still clutching her toothbrush.

Gabriella stood, exhaling flames.

Taylor blinked rapidly, trying not to believe what she had witnessed.

Chad fell onto the chair, defeated.

Ryan stumbled through his bag, finding a note and crumpling it with all his might.

Troy stood and watched her leave.

They never saw Zoe Cambridge again.


	2. The S in Sharpay Stands for Skinny

**A/N This is an AU story, Ryan and Sharpay are not related-though they will have the same last name. It's a coincidence. Though this story will have pairings, it doesn't really matter. That's not the main focus of the plot. **

**Uniquegrl7: _Thanks. It's definitely going to be a mystery. Thanks again for the review_**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo: _Pretty Little Liars is SO good, I adore it. Thanks for the review._**

**Unlove You: _Yeah, Zoe's a total bizz-natch. haha. Gabby's going to be defiant in this. Probably for reasons you'll see later..._**

**To everyone who reads this. PLEASE review, even if you hate it. Say "This sucks" Flames are fine, constructive criticism is great, anything that will keep me entertained. I especially love when you quote a part that stood out-but anything is fine. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Peace**

**The "S" in Sharpay Stands for Skinny**

"Shar. Hellooo?" Sharpay's eyes shot open. Somewhere in between Paige's rant, Sharpay had fallen asleep. Her limp arm reached over to clasp her cell phone. It was 11 pm, and Sharpay had received 49 text messages from 49 different people

Paige was the best. Understanding. A major fashonista. Above all, Sharpay's best friend. Paige and Sharpay had made a pledge to lose weight together the summer between 8th and 9th grade. The had an intense schedule that included hours at the gym, salads, purging. How else would they stay thin?

Of course, Sharpay and Paige were no longer over weight. All of that rigorous activity suited them well. They both agreed that the purging was for the beginning only. No more of that. They didn't want to taste like acid and yesterday's lunch when they were making out with a guy!

Sharpay refused to live in the shadow of anyone else. After Zoe left, Sharpay's life turned a complete 180. Instead of sucking up to the leader, she was one. She wasn't the cute, sweet, innocent girl of the past anymore. In fact, she was a bona fide B-I-T-C-H.

A bitch.

"Sorry, Paige. I totally spaced. What were you saying."

"Annual Closet Cleaning? Um...duh?" Paige's eyes bore into her. Thin eyebrows knit into a worried expression. How could Sharpay forget? Every since 9th grade, the dynamic duo would remove any old styles from their closet. It was a new year, with new goals.

"Of course. Let's start."

"You're out of it, Shar." Paige noted. Her tone was cold, warning Sharpay not to slip up.

"Don't remind me Paige." She growled, ready to pounce. The pair got down on their knees and began digging through the closet.

"Sevens?" Paige lifted up the dark wash pair of jeans. It pained Sharpay to look at them. A size** 6**. As if.

"Get them out of my sight" she grimaced through clenched teeth.Nearly her entire closet was emptied.

Next to them were piles of hand-ripped jeans that were bound to be tossed into a flame. Everything they threw out was ripped and/or cut up. Some clothing was just not worthy of them.

Sharpay crouched down even further. A glossy paper stood out in the corner of the closet. Her eyes zoomed back and forth between Paige and the sheerness of mystery.

"Paige."

"Hmm?" she sighed.

"There's an extra pair of scissors on the counter, will you go get it?" Sharpay ordered, rather than asked.

"Get it yourself, whore."

"You want me to tell the whole school about your lipo?" She smirked.

"Jesus, Sharpay. I'm going!" she lifted her hands up in innocence as she graced the floor with long strides. A grand exit.

The blonde army crawled into the clostet, snatching the piece of paper.

A picture.

An old picture.

With Zoe... Sharpay leaned in closer.

Gabriella smiled sweetly. Her lips were closed. Gabriella had changed. She went from being second best to _the _best at everything she tried.

Zeke and Chad stood together. Their mouths were shut too. The two of them had moved away after Zoe's disappearance. Sharpay closed her eyes, attempting to conjure up what they might look like now.

She couldn't.

Taylor looked prestigious. Head high. Mouth sewn together. Taylor was the _biggest_ flirt on campus. A regular easy lay. Nothing like 7th grade.

Ryan's nostrils were flared in the picture, his mouth was curved into a smirk. He was a quiet one.

Troy's eyes smiled, his lips did not. Troy was the captain of nearly every sports team at East High. He and Gabriella were going out. The only two of the group that stayed in contact.

She looked at herself. Fat. The only word that came to mind. She looked unhappy compared to the rest. Sharpay reminisced, she wasn't unhappy. She was just different. It felt great to be accepted into the elite group. The few who were worthy of spending time with Zoe. Her mouth was closed.

The only person who's mouth was spread into a full on smile was Zoe's.

White teeth bared to the world.

Sharpay analyzed the situation to the best of her abilities. They all had secrets. That's why their mouths were closed.

They all told them to Zoe.

That was the thing with Zoe. She was the girl you told everything to, the _one_ person to confide in. Never anyone else.

She was also the person who could rat you out in a cinch. In a way, it was calming to know she was gone-maybe even dead.

At least their old life, their old secrets were put to rest. Sharpay ripped the picture in two, and snagged a bag of Doritos from under her bed.

Shoveling in one after another until Paige returned.

The thin girl erupted, holding a pair of safety scissors in her hands. When she eyed Sharpay, she cocked an eyebrow-there goes that warning look again.

"I know," she whispered through a mouthful of chips.

At the end of the night, the whole bag was gone, only Sharpay had eaten it.

Paige was gone.

Zoe was gone.

Everything was gone.

She slunk to the bathroom, with a slender toothbrush in hand. She forced the object down her throat until the sour vomit burst out. The bile would never end, spewing out, soiling her mouth. Her head hit the shower wall, the pain soothed her.

A ding echoed throughout her room. It was her 50th text message of the night. The number was blocked

**Sharpay: I guess old habits _do_ die hard. It would suck to see you go to a rehab center for sticking a toothbruth down your throat. And what will Troy think?-Z**

Someone knew. She scrambled up from her bed and peered out the window. No one was there. Maybe it was just a joke-a prank from Paige.

The shivers down her spine told her otherwise.

And the sick feeling in her stomach made her want to vomit again-for a completely different reason.


	3. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**Thanks to all who reviewed...and here are some responses! **

**marri: _hmm..Gossip Girl. I've never really though of that. Cool! I love that show, haha. Thanks for the review_**

**Troyella ISaPOSER: _I adore PLL. It's so good. I can't believe I'm the only one who HSM'd it. Thanks for reviewing_**

**strawberry.sparkle: _PLL freaked me out too. haha. I know it's another stalker story. But I promise, it will not be the usual one where it ALWAYS ends up as the person being jealous of you or something. Nothing like that. Thanks for the review._**

**amkjvfan: _I hope that was a good wow. Thanks for the review_**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo: _I know, way scandalous. Yup, Chad and Zeke are gone. I'm considering bringing one of them back...maybe. but keep it hush hush. haha. And Taylor will be explained. Promise. Thank you for reviewing. _**

**xxBabyT-ranxx: _Thanks for the review! Here's the next update!_**

**uniquegrl7: _You know...I'm not positive on exactly how Sharpay will react. I should probably figure that out, huh? haha. Thanks for reviewing. _**

**Thanks to all and start reviewing if you're not. (and keep reviewing if you are) **

**Liar, Liar Pants On Fire**

"Mom! I'm home!" Gabriella yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice echoed around the house, boomeranging back to her own ears. Her eyes flickered side to side, searching for a trace of a person in her eyesight.

Empty kitchen.

Empty living room.

Empty study.

Their house was rather big for only a mother and daughter. The roomy space took in their love and circulated it around, tossing it back and forth between the pair. Her shoulders popped up into a shrug.

She swung her rock-like messanger bag over her back and trudged up the carpeted stairs.

Her thin Dell computer was perched on the edge of the mahogany desk.

Summer homework sucks.

Big time.

The barely audible click-clack of her keys soothed her. It was like solving a new math problem, written fresh off of the white board. It was like the smell of a freshly sharpened pencil painting a piece of college-rule paper.

She opened up her Instant Messanger screen. She smiled as Troy's name appeared on the screen. She loved him. In 7th grade, he'd barely noticed her. All he lived and breathed was Zoe. After she dissapeared he was in such a state. Unable to focus, on anything. He instinctively went to Sharpay, but she rejected him slowly, though he never understood why. Then, Chad and Zeke moved away he was lost.

Completely alone.

And Gabriella was there.

Troy was ready for a shoulder to lean on.

_GabbyM_: Hey.

_TroyB:_ Hey, babe.

_GabbyM:_ Ready for school?

_TroyB: _Two days...

_GabbyM: _I can't wait. I mean Statistics, Troy!

_TroyB:_ Mmmhm.

_GabbyM: _I have to finish Summer homework. I love you.

_TroyB_: Love you too, babe. Bye.

Deep footsteps rang through her house. She sprang from her chair.

Her arms shook.

Her legs quaked.

"Oh my God..." she murmured.Her feet crept around the upstairs half of her house.

"Hello?!" she bellowed nearly an octave lower than her normal voice. She shuffled into her mother's room. The shower ran, and a deep voice hummed melodically.

She was drawn in.

Cautiously, she crept in.

The water stopped.

A towel flew like a cape.

A fierce figure stepped out.

Gabriella's face contorted into a horrified position.

"G. Good to see you." the man greeted warmly.. Gabriella's eyes glazed over him and his devilishly toned figure and even tan. His chocolate hair opposed his piercing blue eyes.

"Don't call me that..." she whispered.

"I missed you." he grinned.

"You ruined me." she responded

"You're as fiesty as ever. Just the way I like you." The toothy smile never dissappeared from his face.

"I have a boyfriend. And apparently you're dating my mom."

"Never stopped us before," his hand grazed her shoulder. Instinctively she slapped his hand.

"Derek." her voice was firm, though it shook in fear, "Date my mom, whatever. But stay away from me."

"I never said I wanted you," he contradicted.

"Good." she bit, "Then we're on the same terms."

She turned briskly on a heel and stormed back to her computer.

The familiar sound of a new message rang through her ears.

**_Z: _Gabriella. Everyone knows you can't stay away from D. Especially me. I wonder what would happen if mommy dearest found out. I guess you'll never know who told her. -Z**

"What?" she breathed out in shock. Her eyes closed, hoping to soak in the reality of it all.

She had never told anyone. She sucked up as much air as possible and typed.

_GabbyM:_ I know who you are...You can't fool me.

**_Z:_ Oh, come on Gabs. Everyone knows you're a bad liar, babe. **

Everyone seems to know everything, don't they?

**Aahh! I though this chapter was just okay. But I hope you all like it!!!!!**

**Review por favor**


	4. Daddy,Daddy If You Could Only See

**_VERY IMPORTANT A/N:_ 4 reviews? Really guys? 11 people have this on story alert, so I know that there is a possibility 11 people could be reviewing. So...if at least 6 people don't review, I am going to end this story. Which sucks, considering I think this story could turn out to be really really good. **

**So, here is my response to who reviewed. **

**Unlove You_: Well...I'm not going to get into explicit detail or clarify anything just yet. And Zoe may just have a part in this. Maybe... Thank you for the review!_**

**xxBabyT-Ranxx: _Sharpay is my favorite character too. I promise she will be showing up, but the other characters need to make an appearance too. haha. And thank you! If you almost like Gabriella because of me, then I am so happy! Thanks for the review. _**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo: _Thanks! I know it's confusing now, but it will all work itself out. Thanks for reviewing. _**

**uniquegrl7**: **_Yeah, everything is going to become clearer soon. _**

** Daddy, Daddy, If You Could Only See**

It was T Minus 2 days until school started. _Oh God, permission to kill me: granted_.

He couldn't wait to get out of East High. Junior year hadn't even started, and he was more than ready for summer to start again.

"Troy!" a deep voice bellowed. Troy jogged out of his room to bend over the banister.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna play some ball?" Troy's father suggested. Troy let out an elongated sigh..." Together." his father added

"Well...I was just about to shoot some lay-ups."

"Oh..." his dad realized. He sulked closer to the pale, off-white railing.

"Dad...ugh. Come on. Don't do that." The younger man galloped down the stairs to face his paternal figure.

"I need to talk to you about something." His father confessed.

"Yeah?" Mr. Bolton grabbed Troy by the elbow and dragged him to the kitchen table. His muscular hands shoved Troy on the wooden chair. Then, he took his position sitting directly across from his song. Jack's hands were folded neatly on the mahogany table, his eyes bore into Troy's.

"Well...to put this lightly...what you're doing is wrong." His voice was terse.

Troy chuckled, "What?" His eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them light-heartedly.

"You know 'what'" his voice shortened even more.

'No..." he drew out, "Not really"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Is my girlfriend." He finished.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Don't go there dad." he grimaced.

"I know after Zoe left it was tough for you"

"That was nearly four years ago." he pushed himself up from the the table and walked away towards the island. His hands set firmly on the smooth granite.

"You haven't put it to rest. Troy you were in love with her...you always will be. That's why your doing _this_ for _her._ It's a phsycological thing."

"Oh come on. We all know you of all people suck at this. With mom..."

"I can't take that back...I know. But you've got to prevent what happened to me."

"I thought every father wanted their son to be _just...like...them..."_

"Look, I'm just trying to help you." His father held up his arms in defense.

Troy shook his head slowly and strode away, slouching his shoulders in disgust.

"You're not doing that great of a job...are you?" he noted.

His legs led him out of the stuffy room out into the backyard, where he stripped himself of his shirt. He whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and scanned through the old pictures. His thick fingers pressed the arrow keys on his Treo. There was a photo of solely him and Zoe.

She was gorgeous, even through the awkward stages of 7th grade. Her pixie cut auburn hair framed her face delicately. A sparkled star adorned the corner of her left eye. Troy's arm was shrugged around her thin shoulders protectively. There was a pain of loss in his heart.

Zoe was the only girl he had ever loved.

She was gone.

Forever, or so it seemed.

He remembered Mr. and Mrs. Cambridge had sent the police looking for her for weeks...maybe even months. He remembered Sharpay Evans crying when Zoe disappeared. She cried a lot during the course of when Zoe was here. Come to think of it, Sharpay never cried anymore. Not in public at least. Sharpay was like the new Zoe Cambridge at school. The garbage disposal of gossip, the queen of the school. Sharpay was bitchy, though. Much more bitchy than Zo.

Troy pondered, Zoe was a bitch. That's what made her fiesty...what made her attractive. God, that's what made Sharpay attractive too. There was no denying the fact that Sharpay became drop-dead gorgeous. Her slim figure had drastically altered from the 13 year old image of her. Her then brownish hair had been dyed a golden blonde. Her naval had been pierced, and her ears had as well. She was gorgeous. Though...Zoe remained supreme.

Then there was Gabriella. His current girlfriend whose kisses were sweet and cherry flavored.

She was so sweet, and a shoulder to lay on.

Still...he would never be happy. Not while Zoe was still gone. Not while he knew he was hurting Gabriella this way. His cellphone buzzed twice. He clicked to read the new message.

**Troy- Sob! You've found someone else to kiss. I've been replaced, by more than one. Does she know how you really feel? -Z**

Crap with a capital S-H-I-T


	5. Not a real chapterjust an AN

MAJOR IMPORTANT A/N:

I'm really sorry guys, but this story is on hiatus as of now. I have a huge amount of work, it's insane, I can only deal with one story now, and that will be my other fic: _Porcelain Fists. _If you guys have and questions comments, whatever, feel free to review or PM me.

Thanks for understanding, etc.

Jen


End file.
